Cool Cat Inc.
Cool Cat Inc. is TheMarioKartGirl's company for creating games. If you would like to join then comment below. Cool Cat Inc.'s mascot is Kitty Kat, who can be seen on the logo next to this text. Games by Cool Cat Inc. Super Mario Shooters Super Mario Kareoke Super Mario Princess World Nintendo Murder Mystery Mario Kart Extreme Super Mario Fighting Super Mario Galaxy 3 The Legend of the Fairies series Super Mario Adventure series New Donkey Kong Mario Paint 3DS Super Luigi Land Mario's Minigame World Mario Party Extreme Super Mary Sisters. Louise's Mansion Super Mario Babies Enemy Attack! Where is Mario? Super Princess Peach - Princess Power (more coming soon!) Members of Cool Cat Inc. TheMarioKartGirl - Founder of Cool Cat Inc. WE NEED MORE MEMBERS!!!!!! Consoles Nintendo Playbox Gameboy Ultimate Super Game ANIMAL Trivia Cool Cat Inc. also has another logo that hasn't been used yet. It looks exactly like the logo above, but Kitty Kat is under the text and it is smaller. Nintendo Murder Mystery and Super Mario Shooters are the only Cool Cat Inc. games that are for 18 and over. Although the Gameboy was made by Nintendo, the Gameboy Ultimate is only a fanon remake. Advertisments Super Mario Kareoke.png|Take a look at Super Mario Kareoke, the newest singing game!|link=Super Mario Kareoke|linktext=Click here to see the game Super Mario Princess World.png|Why not play Super Mario Princess World where you get to play as four different princesses!|link=Super Mario Princess World|linktext=Click here to see PB.png|Get ready to fight with Super Mario Fighting! Here is artwork of one of the characters Rosalina's Mother.png|Meet Rosalina's Mother in Super Mario Galaxy 3. You will never see Rosalina so happy!|link=Super Mario Galaxy Poppy the fairy.png|Fly with Poppy and her daughter Popperica in the Legend of the Fairies series! Cute but deadly Yoshi.png|Are you brave enough to shoot enemies? Good, because Super Mario Shooters is your game New Donkey Kong Cover Art.png|Liked the original Donkey Kong? Then you'll LOVE this. Mary with a green shell.png|Join Mary, Mario's cousin, and her sister Louise in their own game, Super Mary Sisters. Crying Bluebell.png|Think that babies can't go on adventures? Think again, and check out Super Mario Babies. Past and Present Logos Cool Cat Inc. Logo.png|1984 - 2007 Cool Cat Inc. Logo version two.png|2007 - 2008 Cool Cat Inc. Logo 3.png|2008 - History Cool Cat Inc. began in 1984, bursting into the scene with Kitty Kat, the 1984 arcade game, starring their mascot. Later on, they released many systems and games, as well as movies and tv shows. Although they do a lot of Mario games, they also do games of their own series, such as Tooty, Dave the Monkey and Yoshbosh. During the years, they've made a lot of games, and they still make games to this day, although they have changed the logo. Kitty Kat has not been forgotten, although she hasn't been used in games often. Kitty Kat used to be a purple and white cat, but in 2008 Cool Cat Inc. made the logo more cooler by adding colour to her and the logo. More and more Cool Cat Inc. games get made, and more and more characters have been starring in games. 1984 - 2012. That's more that 20 years. Long live Cool Cat Inc! Category:Companies